Calvin and Hobbes: Senior Year
by DJ OMiY
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes in their Senior Year of High School! What happens when several characters are thrown back into his life? Includes new character by me. T to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: I wished I owned Calvin and Hobbes…but I don't. WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! At least I own Kristine.

--CALVIN AND HOBBES: SENIOR YEAR--

-Chapter 1: Just Another Day…I Wish!-

"Calvin? Calvin? CALVIN!"

"WHA?! What?"

"Time to get up, sleepyhead. Today's the first day of school."

"Ohhh…."

Calvin Hill sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and got his clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his teeth. He grabbed Hobbes and ran downstairs.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," his parents said back.

He pulled over a box of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs and poured some milk in a bowl. It was munch munch munch slurp munch slurp GULP GULP GULP for the next few minutes.

"Jesus, Calvin," his mother almost yelled. "Can't you eat like a normal human being?"

"Nope!" was Calvin's reply.

He threw a calculator, notebooks, and a few pencils in his backpack. His mom handed him his lunch and he was out the door, Hobbes in tow.

"You ready for your senior year at High School?" Hobbes asked with a smile.

"No,"

"Tough beans then,"

"Shut it, fuzz face," Calvin growled.

Hobbes just blew raspberries and turned his back on Calvin. Calvin suddenly saw his archrival coming down the street. A girl with short, dark-brown hair, a tank top, and expensive-looking jeans walked down towards Calvin.

"Oh, god no," Calvin muttered. This girl was Calvin's nemesis.

"Hi, Calvin!" The girl said in a perky voice. This girl was Calvin's greatest foe.

"SAVE ME!" This girl was Susie Derkins.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She asked, her head cocked to one side.

"What's wrong is you," Calvin said as he climbed on the bus. As much as he hated Susie, he couldn't be overly mean to her anymore. He could only mildly tease her.

He sat in the back of the bus and talked with his friend Kristine Ralloway.

"So," Kristine started. "Who do you think your teacher will be?"

"I dunno," Calvin replied. "All I know is that they ditched the period system. You have one teacher the whole day."

"God, that would suck if you got a bad teacher." Kristine laughed.

"Let's hope we don't then."

Kristine was Calvin's best actual friend. She hap blonde hair and normally wore red, considering it was her favorite color. She could see Hobbes as an actual tiger and could talk with him freely. She was also the closest thing both Calvin and Hobbes have to a girlfriend.

Calvin walked into the High School and went to his assigned locker. He opened the door and checked the paper that had his teacher on it.

He almost passed out.

"MRS. WORMWOOD!?!?!?!?!"

He fell on the floor, twitching and gagging. Susie, a few lockers away, saw him.

"Calvin, don't be such a OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "I have her too! I HAVE TO BE IN CALVIN'S CLASS AGAIN!!!"

By this time, Kristine had already made it to her class (which was Mrs. Wormwood) and gotten ready for her Literature class.

"Sweet Mary and all that is Holy!" She whispered. "She must be at least 100!"

Calvin and Susie walked in and got the same impression. They got their copies of "The Crucible," which was the first novel they were reading.

30 minutes later…

"Psst! Calvin!" Susie whispered. "Pass this note to Kristine!"

"Sure thing!"

He passed it to Kristine.

It read:

-Kristine

Do you want to go shopping today?

-Susie

She wrote a response and got it passed to Susie.

-Susie

Nope, I have a date with Calvin.

-Kristine

The paper went back and forth, filling with replies.

WTF? A date with CALVIN?

Yeah, he's cute.

You're kidding, right?

Nope.

Oh my god.

Shut up, Susie. You're just jealous.

Maybe I am.

"Psst, Calvin." Kristine started.

"What?"

"Read this."

"Drop dead, Kristine!"

"Susie, you like me?!"

A whispering session began.

"N-No! I hate you! I-"

"She loves you, Calvin!"

"What the…What is going on?"

"Susie likes you!"

"I do not!"

"Yes she does!"

"NO I DON'T"

"Susie Derkins?"

Calvin, Kristine, and especially Susie snapped back to reality. Mrs. Wormwood had a plot diagram on the board and asked Susie what the heck was going on.

"I…I…uh…I…"

"Detention!"

"WHAT?!"

Surprisingly, that was Kristine and Calvin, not Susie.

"Yes, Susie, you have detention during lunch."

"But I…"

"No buts!"

By the third class, Math, Susie was pretty dazed.

By Lunch, she was horrified.

"MY GOD!!! I HAVE TO GO TO DETENTION!!!"

She walked in with a tear in her eye.

"Kristine, we have to help her."

"How?"

Calvin got one of his devilish grins.

"Oh, I know how."

He pulled a tiny cube out of his pocket.

"A few weeks ago, I invented a Distressofier. I can call Hobbes anytime!" He pressed a button. "Hobbes is on his way."

Sure enough, Hobbes lightly tapped on the lunchroom window a few minutes later.

"Good job buddy," Kristine smiled.

"Ok, what am I needed for?" Hobbes asked.

"We got Susie in detention by accident and we want to get her out."

"And you plan to do this, how?" Hobbes asked with a quizzical look.

"We need you to open the window to the detention room. It's two windows directly up."

"Then," Kristine added. "Carry her down. They don't watch you, for some deranged reason. They just have a hall monitor watching the door just in case you try to get out."

"Ok, then," Hobbes winked. "I'll be back in one…maybe two minutes."

They saw him claw up the side of the brick. One minute later, he dropped to the ground with a terrified Susie Derkins on his back.

"One Susie Derkins, undetentionified." Hobbes smiled.

"Wha-wha-what the heck just happened, Calvin. No, don't give me that look. I know you had something to do with the tiger that grabbed me from the detention room and dropped me in the…the…lunch room?"

"Yeah, Susie!" Calvin laughed. "We felt bad about getting you in detention, so we hatched a plan to get you out."

"And it worked!" Kristine finished.

"Ahem," Hobbes cleared his throat.

"Oh, Susie…this is Hobbes."

"What the, but Hobbes is a stuffed tiger!"

"No, I'm real!" he said proudly.

"Ok, Hobbes, nice to meet you."

"Hey Calvin," Kristine whispered. "You do realize that the rule is, whoever can see Hobbes as a real tiger is your true friend."

"Wow," Calvin said, looking at Susie and Hobbes. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Cool, and bad, at the same time!"

The next few classes passed without incident.

Kristine got one last note from Susie.

-Kristine

It must be cool to have such a sweet guy as a boyfriend.

-Susie

Ooooooo….Loving the drama! Ok the drama sucked, but I liked how it progressed! Review, and tell me what should happen on Kristine and Calvin's date!


End file.
